crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle is a semi-automatic magnum pistol featured in Crossfire, currently manufactured by Israel Weapon Industries from Ramat Ha Sharon, Israel. Overview Desert Eagle is notably the most used pistols in many CF servers. Its main competitor is rumored to be Anaconda. While Desert Eagle has lower accuracy compared to Anaconda, its accuracy won't decrease and still inflicts moderate damage towards mid-to-long targets, unlike Anaconda whose accuracy and damage are decreased if against mid-to-long targets. Performance The Desert Eagle features high damage and accuracy, and able to take down the opponents with 2-3 shot on the body. It also combined with it's high rate of fire. But this gun has a small ammo capacity, and pretty slow reloading speed. But it's still very popular for the players due it's advantages. Advantages: *High damage as a secondary weapon. *Moderate damage against mid-to-long targets. *High accuracy (even higher than Anaconda at long range). *More stabilized recoil being a very powerful handgun, despite it is a semi-automatic magnum pistol. Disadvantages: *'Slower reloading compared to Anaconda'. Most players often reload the Desert Eagle after making 1 or 2 kills to handle this issue. *'Low ammo capacity'. Even only capable to hold 7 bullets per mag, this is a no big deal if you can make every shot counts so you'll get used to use ammo wisely. *'Quick strafing may not be effective without expert aiming'. Try to strafe a bit slower if you don't get used to the Desert Eagle's aiming and crosshair characteristic. Version differences *'CF Vietnam:' The Desert Eagle's firepower has been nerfed and players needed to score 4 body hits or 2 headshots to kill armoured opponents. Many players complain that DE was treated so unfairly, and the Anaconda or S&W M66 are often favored because the Desert Eagle is too weak in CF Vietnam. Trivia * Desert Eagle is one of the two Pistol available in all global CF Tournament (WEM, WCG and CFS), the other being COLT1911. It is also the most used because of its superior stats comparing to the Colt. * Unlike the Anaconda, Desert Eagle does not receive "Black" variant, being replaced with Camo. There are only three "Black DE" available, the WEM and WCG - both featuring black skin finish with respective tournament mark on the barrel, and also the standard DE-Scope. These guns are very rare nowadays and considered one of the must-have with all elite players. * The Desert Eagle features most customization among all Pistols, with Scope and Silencer separated variants similar to the AK47. * Despite featuring a silver-white skin (more like chrome or stainless steel actually), there actually exists a Desert Eagle-Silver. This gun has a darker Silver skin comparing to the normal DE, but comes with more ammo and faster reload like most other Black Market DE variants. * In early CF versions, Desert Eagle has a different skin, notably more silver and close to the DE in Counter-Strike: Source. Model files can still be found in CF Vietnam client. * The Desert Eagle is kind of underpowered in-game, as in real life it's .50AE cartridges are just weaker than the Raging Bull's powerful .454 Casull rounds. It would make more sense if this gun chambers .357 ammo, but then it should be able to hold 9 rounds per magazine instead of 7. * The DE should be larger in size and harder kicking in-game; as In reality, the size and recoil of the Desert Eagle are way too bigger than in the game. Variants Normal DE= |-| Dual DE= |-| Other variants= Gallery File:HDde.jpg|Desert Eagle In-Game File:TJiq4YehMIY.jpg|Desert Eagle - Old model Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Desert Eagle Variants Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms